Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Référence Raidou Kuzunoha Arrange Galerie SMT 3 DELUXE P3P DS1 DDS Sound Selection DDS2 Sound Selection Autres SMT: Devil Summoner Promo Album Animation Falling Down Persona 3: Falling Down Soundtrack CD (劇場版 ペルソナ3 #3 Falling Down サウンドトラックCD) est sorti le 20 janvier 2016. Cet album contient la bande-son du film Persona 3: Falling Down, dont la chanson de fin. Le tout est composé et arrangé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, sauf le thème d'introduction qui est de Shoji Meguro. Pistes #'Light in Starless Sky' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lotus Juice & Yumi Kawamura Galerie Winter of Rebirth Single Persona 3 -#4 Winter of Rebirth- Theme Song CD Set (PERSONA3 THE MOVIE -#4 Winter of Rebirth- 主題歌CDセット) est sorti le 22 mars 2014. Ce single contient le thème de fin du quatrième film inspiré de Persona 3, ainsi que des versions arrangées de certains thèmes du jeu original. Le tout est composé par Shoji Meguro. Pistes #'My Testament' (僕の証, Boku no Akashi) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura Galerie Album Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth Soundtrack CD (劇場版 ペルソナ3 #4 Winter of Rebirth サウンドトラックCD) est sorti le X. Cet album contient la bande-son du film Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth, dont la chanson d'introduction. Le tout est composé et arrangé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, sauf le thème de fin qui est de Shoji Meguro. Galerie Genei Ibunroku#FE Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack (幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック) est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par Yoshiaki Fujisawa, un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes des franchises Shin Megami Tensei (supervisé par Shoji Meguro) et de Fire Emblem (supervisé par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. Special Vocal Selection CD Genei Ibunroku#FE Special Vocal Selection CD (幻影異聞録#FE スペシャルボーカルセレクションCD) est sorti le 26 décembre 2015. Le single est composé par Yoshiaki Fujisawa, et contient 6 morceaux chantés tirés du jeu Pistes *'Reincarnation' *:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo *'Beastie Game' *:Chant: Sumire Morohoshi *'Feel' *:Chant: Inori Minase *'Dream☆Catcher' (ドリーム☆キャッチャー) *:Chant: Inori Minase & Ayane Sakura *'Sweet♡Dia☆Witch - Kiria ver.' (ディア☆マジョ！Sweet♡ Kiria Ver.) *:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo *'???' *:Chant: ??? DC: Nao Ito Anime Album Nao Ito in FIX First Album (伊藤奈央 in FIX ファーストアルバム) Pistes #'Go-Round' (GO-ROUND) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi (浜口 祐夢) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX (伊藤 奈央 in FIX) #'Impossible Dream' (見果てぬ夢, Mihatenu Yume) #:Composition et paroles: You-Ta #:Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Coming Soon' (Coming soon) #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Takahashi (高橋 圭一) #:Paroles: Yuka Matsumoto (松本 有加) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Surely...' (きっと…, Kitto...) #:Composition et arrangement: You-Ta #:Paroles: NAO #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Zig-Zag' (ZIG-ZAG) #:Composition et arrangement: Achilles Damigos #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Ito in Fix #'Aria of Wind' (KAZEの詩, KAZE no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Use of Blue Bird' (アオイトリノヨウニ, Aoi Tori no You ni) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: rom∧ntic high #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'For Bravery' (勇気という名のもとに, Yūki to Iuna no Moto ni) #'Missing' (missing) #'Go-Round (TV Version)' (GO-ROUND (TVヴァージョン)) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX Paroles Yūki to Iuna no Moto ni Missing DC: Advert Theme (+Singles) Be With You est sorti le 24 janvier 2001. Ce single contient le thème publicitaire de Devil Children: White Book, ainsi qu'une autre chanson. Le tout est interprété par Keno. Pistes #'Be With You' #:Composition et paroles: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ #:Chant: Keno #'Crazy 'bout U' #:Composition: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ #:Paroles: Hiroshi Yamada (山田 ひろし) #:Chant: Keno #'Be With You (No Vocal Version)' #:Composition: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ Crazy 'about U Be With You Autres DDS DDS Promo DDS2 DDS2 Promo SMTIII Promo RKI Promo PTS Promo P3 US P4 US PML Promo SJ Promo (US) Compil P3/P4 P4U Promo (US) SMTIV Promo Albums digitaux 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Dramas P2 IS TEOTY Pistes #'Stigma (Stigmata)' (スティグマ（聖痕）, Sutiguma (Seikon)) #:Script: Tadashi Satomi #'Open Your Heart - Up-Rifting House Mix' (Open your heart ～Up-rifting house mix) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki et Rie Ishiyama #:Chant: Rie Ishiyama #'Nanashi-kun' (ナナシ君) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'Luv Beam - Break the Rhythm Mix' (Luv beam ～Break the rhythm mix) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki #:Chant: Kosuke Toriumi #'The Case of the Rumored Hot Spring Peeping Tom' (噂温泉デバガメ事件, Uwasa Onsen Debagame Jiken) #:Script: Shinichi Yuki #'China Luv - Hong Kong Mix (House Mix)' (China luv ～Hong Kong mix（house mix）) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki #:Chant: Minami Hayama #'Man's Feelings' (男の気持ち, Otoko no Kimochi) #:Script: Masaki Kurokawa #'Jun Kurosu - Contact Command ' (黒須淳 コンタクトコマンド〈星占い〉, Kurosu Jun Kontakuto Komando 〈Hoshiuranai〉) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'X Trip - X Re-Construction' (X trip ～X re-construction) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #'Air Raid Shelter Imitation Hell' (防空壕モノマネ地獄, Bōkūgō Monomane Jigoku) #:Script: Shinichi Yuki #'Police Dog Poppy's Situation' (警察犬ポーピー君の場合, Keisatsu inu Pōpī-kun no Baai) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'I'm in You - Another Night Groove Mix' (I'm in you ～Another night groove mix) #:Composition: Toshiko Tasaki #:Arrangement et paroles: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Chant: Sayori Mita & Rie Ishiyama #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 1st Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第１章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-1 Shō) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 2nd Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第２章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-2 Shō) #:Script: Tadashi Satomi #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 3rd Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第３章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-3 Shō) #:Script: Atsushi Tanimoto #'Truth I Need - Classical Fantasy Mix' (Truth I need ～Classical fantasy mix) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Cathy #:Chant: Don McCow #'Chinyan's Imitation Corner' (情人のモノマネコーナー, Chinyan no Monomane Kōnā) #:Script: Beruno Mikawa #'Persona Mambo - Latin Essential Mix' (ペルソナ マンボ ～Latin essential mix, Perusona Manbo ~ Latin essential mix) #:Composition et paroles: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Chant: Noriko Kaneko #'Dangerous Relationship' (危険な関係, Kiken na Kankei) #:Script: Atsushi Tanimoto Distribution *Tatsuya Suou: Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人) *Maya Amano: Akiko Yajima (矢島 晶子) *Nyarlathotep: Jin Yamanoi (山野井 仁) *Narrator, Grandmother: Saho Tsunoda (角田 早穂) *Ulala Serizawa: Noriko Kaneko (金子 哲子) *Nanashi-kun, Popi-kun: Osamu Ryutani (龍谷 修武) *Igor: Takeshi Aono (青野 武) *Yukino Mayuzumi: Tomoe Hanba (半場 友恵) *Lisa Silverman: Hiroko Konishi (小西 寛子) *Eikichi Mishima: Kosuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Jun Kurosu: Shigeru Shibuya (渋谷 茂) *Other: Yuki Yamamoto (山本 由紀) A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer (ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER) est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'Aigis à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'Update? She goes for a walk (I)' #'Update? She goes for a walk (II)' #'Update? She goes for a walk (III)' #'Reverse? Or Broken?' #'Noble Empress' #'Equip with Chidori' Distribution *Héros: Akira Ishida (石田 彰) *Yukari Takeba: Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ) *Junpei Iori: Kosuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Akihiko Sanada: Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) *Mitsuru Kirijo: Rie Tanaka (田中 理恵) *Fuuka Yamagishi: Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子) *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) *Ken Amada: Megumi Ogata (緒方 恵美) *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) *Shuji Ikutsuki: Hideyuki Hori (堀 秀行) P4 3 Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3 (ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3) est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'héros avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔) *Yosuke Hanamura: Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎) *Chie Satonaka: Yui Horie (堀江 由衣) *Yukiko Amagi: Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美) *Kanji Tatsumi: Tomokazu Seki (関 智一) *Teddie: Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平) *Rise Kujikawa: Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵) *Naoto Shirogane: Romi Park (朴 璐美) *Ryotaro Dojima: Unsho Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) *Nanako Dojima: Akemi Kanda (神田 朱未) *Tohru Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono (真殿 光昭) Persona 4 Golden Animation Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Golden Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Animation Distribution P4A 2 Distribution P4A #1 Distribution P4A #2 Distribution Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 SMT III DS1 P1 PSP SMT SJ SMT TR SMT GG Mini-dramas P3 PTS Special CD DS2A P3 P4 Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffJeu Palette:StaffAnime&Drama Palette:StaffMusique